


Advanced Meditation Techniques

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Innuendo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Poe doesn't know much about the Force, but there are definitely some meditation practices that he can get into.  The naked kind, for instance.Pairing: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose TicoPrompt: BodyswapBeta by imaginary_golux





	Advanced Meditation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, this fic is operating on the premise that they've done something like this before, and the whole bodyswap thing is a known quantity among the Resistance. Except that it triggers on orgasm, because, well...

Over on their nightstand, Poe’s comlink lights up and a voice crackles into the bedroom. “Commander Dameron, General Organa requests your presence in the war room.” 

Poe groans, finds the comlink, and clicks it on. “I’m going to be a few minutes; is that okay?” he asks in Rey’s voice. Which, he thinks, is fair, since he’s in Rey’s body.

A brief pause; Poe can hear whoever it is asking questions. “No, it’s not urgent. Take some time, get yourselves sorted out.” Another pause; Poe can tell, even over the staticky connection. “Meditating _again_ , Dameron?”

“It’s an ancient Jedi technique!” Finn adds in Poe’s voice. This is true, Poe knows, which is good, because Finn is completely terrible at lying. 

“It helps you open the mind,” Rose volunteers. This is also true, Poe knows, which is good, because Finn’s body is _also_ terrible at lying. “Don’t you feel open, Rey?”

“Yes,” Rey gasps, and Poe really hopes that he’s closed his side of the comlink in time, because no amount of static can disguise the notes of pleasure in Rose’s borrowed voice as Finn’s blunt, skilled fingers work between her legs.

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” intrudes the voice from the other side of the comlink. “Over and out.”

“Over and out,” Poe says, a little too quickly. Killing the comlink and tossing it aside, he hops back into bed. “Thank the Force he’s stopped talking,” he mutters. “Are you guys fit to work back into the trance again?”

Even without it, they communicate well silently, and nod; taking hands, they close their eyes and hum. It feels strange to hear his own voice, chanting a quiet mantra half a meter to the left; stranger still to hear Rey’s forceful (no pun intended) tones echoing inside his own skull. 

They sense as one that Rey is close; fingers find her luminous core, touching, guiding. Her orgasm fills all of them, whiting them out. 

When Poe comes back to himself...well, at least he’s a him again. “Another round?” He asks hopefully, guiding Finn’s face into a naturally hopeful grin.

***

Poe finally rushes downstairs, breathing hard, face flushed. “Sorry I’m late, we were--”

“Meditating,” the General completes for him. “Yes, I gathered. You’re lucky I’m familiar with the practice, Commander.”

“Did you pick it up from your bro--”

“No!” General Organa cuts the speaker, a sergeant, off. “No, I was able to unlock the technique on my own.”

“Oh, okay,” replies the sergeant, a little dumbfounded.

“Shall we get--” Poe begins before a familiar flash of white takes him. “--down to business?” he concludes in Rose’s voice. “Oh, shit.”

“Sorry.” The apology almost manages to sound completely sincere coming from Rey’s innocent face with Finn’s natural honesty. “It’s just, erm, two of us don’t have refractory periods, and you said to keep going until you got back, so...”

“Kriff,” Poe groans as his comlink begins to flash. 


End file.
